¿Feliz cumpleaños? Triste cumpleaños
by ukime-sama
Summary: Hoy era su día, debías ser feliz ¿Cierto? Pero, ¿Por qué no lo disfrutaba? Quizás, el que tus amigos ni se acuerden es la respuesta. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bunta-kun! Drable 552 palabras.


**¿****Feliz****cumpleaños****? ****Triste****cumpleaños**

**Hoy era su día, debías ser feliz ¿Cierto? Pero, ¿Por qué no lo disfrutaba? Quizás, el que tus amigos ni se acuerden es la respuesta. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bunta-kun! Drable 552 palabras.**

Hola, me presento, soy Emiku, su alter ego, lamentablemente la comedia no es lo mío, por lo que me enfoco en la tragedia, espero les guste.

PoT es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

Hoy era su día, era el cumpleaños del "tensai", 20 de abril, había esperado mucho para ese día, ¿Para que negar? Esperaba recibir muchos regalos, defínase: Dulces.

— ¡Eh, buenos días, Marui…! — diviso a Jackal.

—Jackal, buenos días. — devolvió el saludo.

— ¡Chicos!

Todos se acercaron a saludar, otros simplemente daba una mirada, como era el caso de Sanada, el Fuku-buchou.

¡Bueno, no debía desanimarse, seguro le estaban preparando una broma! ¡Eso era…!

Y espero, espero y siguió esperando. Vaya, nadie le había felicitado, ¡Ni siquiera su familia! Bueno, no los había encontrado en la mañana, ni una nota, ni un pedacito de pastel, un regalo, un abrazo o un simple, pero esperado: "Feliz cumpleaños"

A este paso ya ni sabía si debería llamarse feliz o triste cumpleaños.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras caminaba a paso lento de regreso a su casa, ¿Qué más daba? El era un "tensai", no iba a morirse por ello. Podría pasar por la pastelería y comprarse un delicioso pastel de chocolate con trocitos de fresa, mmm… de solo pensarlo le hacía babear.

Desvió el camino, definitivamente, iría a comprar el pastel, daba igual si no les felicitaban, ¿No?

…

Volvió a suspirar, a ese paso los suspiros se le acabarían, vaya que no era lo mismo. Estaba en un parquecito, con el postre en manos, sentado en uno de los columpios.

—Ah, que aburrido. — empezó a comer poco a poco, si que sentía el ambiente pesado, monótono y triste.

¿Cómo sentirse si ni siquiera aquel niñato, ese que iba a todos sus partidos, le había ido a ver? ¡Vaya mundo más caprichoso! En esos momentos extrañó todo, los regaños del sub-capitán, el demonio de Akaya, las bromas pesadas de Niou, ¡Hasta ese mocoso que le traía dulces! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Jio, Juro, Jero Jirou, jarou… ¡Ah, sí, Jirou!

—Ah… Triste cumpleaños, Marui Bunta…

Miro con tristeza el pastel, ¡Ni ánimos para comer pastel! ¡Era el maldito colmo! Bufó, ¿Cómo diablos era posible que ni ganas de comer dulce? ¡Por Dios! ¡Era dulce!

Si, era el único que se felicitaba a si mismo, ¡Seguro parecía idiota! Bah, eso ya ni le importaba. ¡Maldición, si le importaba, mucho…! No, no iba a llorar ¡Que no iba a llorar!...

—V-vaya idiota…

Era humano, al fin y al cabo, ni una ni otra, si iba a llorar, solo esperaba que nadie le viese, después de todo ¡Era un tensai! Con sentimientos claro, bah, ¡Al diablo eso de ser tensai, el también sentía y punto!

Que triste, querer ahogarte con tus propias lagrimas, cualquiera pensaría ¡Vaya infeliz, seguro la dejo su novia! ¿Novia? Como si tuviese, a el no le importaban esas cosas, y aunque eso se vería más digno, al diablo con la gente, el no los necesitaba ¿Cierto?

Ya ni valía la pena, ni contener lagrimas, ni pensar en nada, ¿Felicidad? ¿Eso se come? Ah, cierto, ese es un sentimientos, ¡Malditos sentimientos! Enserio ¿Feliz cumpleaños? Nah, más bien sería triste cumpleaños.

—Marui…

—Marui…

Oh, ¡Ya estaba delirando! Como si alguien estuviese allí.

— ¡Marui-kun! ¡Marui-kun!

¡Auch, eso le dolió! Se había caído, genial, notase el sarcasmo.

— ¿¡Qué diablos!?

— ¡Marui-kun, feliz cumpleaños!

¿Eh, eh, eh? ¿Realmente estaba loco? ¡Si hace unos minutos estaba como un tonto llorando! ¡Miércoles! ¡Había sido un maldito sueño, más bien pesadilla!

¡Oh, Qué no lo vean llorar!

…

Fin

Saa, ok, estaba predestinado a ser dramático e infeliz, pero no podía dejar al cumpleañero así, bueno, si puedo. Solo espero que no lloriqueen eh, no es mi intención.

Nyaaa, aquí Ukime ^^, nya Emiku le encanta hacer llorar a la gente TT_TT, ¡Bunta-kun feliz cumpleaños nuevamente! Espero les guste nya ^^

¡Dejen un comentario ;)!


End file.
